When the Gloves Come Off
by Pixieblade
Summary: The truth behind the contract, six years later. AN: first Kuroshitsuji fic, let me know if they're OOC or not...


**When the Gloves Come Off**

Series: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

It was late autumn at the Phantomhive manor. Skeleton leaves swirled around the windows, deathly stark against the pale fluttering snow that gushed against the wood and glass in sporadic blasts.

Young Lord Ciel Phantomhive sat in his customary spot behind the large oaken desk. The rich crimson curtains falling in luxurious folds behind him, pooling around the legs of the high backed chair. He kicked at the folds absently, his feet tangling in them, long legs annoyed at the stiff confines of the desk.

He sat twirling a pen, ink long dried up and terribly uninterested in the parchment laying in front of him. With his chin propped up in his free hand he tried to think of ways to get out of the stupid party invites cluttering his desk, a waste of time and energy he thought.

A light tap on the door to the study and he spared a quick glance in the general direction, a soft sigh escaping his lips as his butler, Sebastian, poked his head in before wheeling the after dinner tea and treat in.

Pushing the chair back roughly he strode across the room and planted himself in an equally uncomfortable chair, but at least this one was closer to the fireplace. Sebastian changed direction mid turn effortlessly, reorganizing the tea on a nearby end table and deftly draping a napkin across his master's lap.

No longer the child he first signed the bloody contract with, Ciel had grown over the last six years into a fine young man, striking in his lightly angular features, surrounded by a haughty air of superiority he completely agreed with. His master _was_ special, more than anyone else he'd met over his immortal lifespan.

He'd never met anyone who completely accepted the contract, heart, body and soul; everyone else had tried to wheedle their way out of it in the end, but not this boy, no, this _young_ _man_ that sat in front of him. Here was one who believed that you played the cards you were dealt no matter what, but a smart person would play them carefully, close to the chest and to their absolute fullest advantage, even if he had to lose a few to gain the upper hand.

Here was a strategist.

"Sebastian, I'm cold."

Sebastian fondly glanced at his master out of the corner of his chocolate eyes, a light ruby tinge sparkling in their depths.

"Of course, Master."

He flipped a cashmere blanket lightly around his master's shoulders, elegantly folding the ends into the other across his chest, his long fingers smoothing the cloth into a neat line without being binding to their occupant. Ciel gracefully pulled the China cup towards his lips, breathing deeply he allowed the sweet apple smell to drift over his senses before taking a tentative sip of the piping hot tea.

"For desert we have a Swedish Apple Cake with a Harvest Spiced Vanilla Sauce."

Sebastian deftly placed the confection on the table, carefully refilling Ciel's cup as the young lord cut off a portion to taste.

"I assume this is one of yours? Excellent as always; though I'd expect nothing less from _my_ butler." Ciel inclined his head imperceptibly, a slight smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

Sebastian glided to the windows, pulling the drapes and insulating the room from the noise of the wild wind outside. Glancing at the desk as he moved back to Ciel's side he shook his head ruefully.

"Sir, you really do need to make a decision about the 14th soon."

"I don't want to. Stupid parties are a waste of time, I could be working instead."

"You still have to make an appearance, especially now…"

"I will _not_ marry some girl I've never met. I refuse to be a dog in this one respect, of all people you should understand better than anyone Sebastian!"

Ciel's cup clattered to the floor as he got up unceremoniously and spun on the demon. He'd kept his composure throughout the last few weeks since his eighteenth birthday, since the notice from the Queen came down that she expected him to marry and produce an heir soon, as a 'precaution', she said.

It incised him, he was loyal, to a fault maybe, but he was always in control of the situation, but _this_, this was maddening! How could Her Majesty seriously think he'd marry some random girl that was thrown at him at some stupid Valentine's Party?

"Master…" Sebastian's voice was low and sultry in his ear, "Perhaps it would be best if you retired early tonight…."

White gloved fingers extended towards the door while the other came up against his pressed black vest, the epitome of the subservient butler.

Ciel took a deep breath and tossed the blanket across the back of the chair, nodding to Sebastian as he walked towards the door. Tossing a look over his shoulder he glanced at the tea slowly seeping into the carpet.

"Fix that quickly; you don't expect me to get ready by myself, do you?"

"Of course not, Master." He said smiling as he bowed low, waiting for Ciel to leave the room.

A flash of red spun lazily from his fingers, his demonic power making quick work of the spill. A moment later he was pushing the cart back towards the kitchen, lights flickering in and out as he moved through the various rooms.

In all it took five minutes to complete the task and tidy the tea cart for the morning. He checked his pocket watch once more before lightly rapping on his master's door.

"Enter."

Slipping into the semi-dark room his eyes glowed red, eliciting a similar response from his master's right eye, now free of the patch he always wore.

"You took too long, I started without you." Ciel looked on apathetically as Sebastian mouthed an apology and quickly crossed the room, white gloves a stark contrast to his black and crimson vest and shirt.

Sebastian smiled wickedly and slipped long fingers over the ruffled pleats of his shirt, buttons and lacings coming undone magically at his touch. As layer upon layer of tightly bound clothing slipped from alabaster skin, lithe muscles were revealed, Sebastian could have sworn the smooth flesh glowed in the dark.

As the last layers drifted soundlessly to the wooden floor Sebastian moved to retrieve a fresh nightshirt, only stopping as firm fingers wrapped themselves around his wrist.

"Sebastian…I'm still cold." His voice was strong, utterly commanding and it sent a thrill trembling down his spine; he absolutely loved it when he was commanded, especially by _this_ master.

Wrapping his arms around the thin frame he pulled Ciel in closer.

"No."

"Master?" Sebastian pulled back quickly, confusion clearly flashing in his glowing eyes.

"Lose the gloves, their too cold; I want to feel _warmth_ Sebastian, _warmth_." He glanced up at his demon, contract pulsing in response to his close proximity and set his jaw firmly.

Sebastian raised one hand palm-up and used his teeth to tug the stark white gloves from his fingers, watching as his Master's lids slipped lower, the thin slits showing a feral glint as he repeated the action, tugging gently on each fingertip to remove the skin tight cloth.

Having removed the offending material he slipped one exposed hand around Ciel's waist, gently pulling the smaller man closer to him before dropping his voice and whispering into his ear.

"Better, Master?"

"Not quiet, I'm still cold, the buttons and zippers…"

He drew a long finger down the front of Sebastian's vest, lightly flicking over the waistcoat and trousers.

"Ah, well I won't be a proper butler if I left my Master standing in the cold." Again that cocky smile reflected in Ciel's eyes as he slowly undid one button at a time.

He drew it out tortuously slow for Ciel's liking. Turning his back on the demon, the young lord walked to the edge of the bed and tossed back the silken covers, shivering as he slipped beneath their cool surfaces.

"Sebastian, it's cold in here. Hurry up already." His demon pursed his lips in a small pout and followed his master's example, deftly tossing the last remaining pieces of clothing onto the night stand.

Sliding in next to the youth Sebastian pulled him in close, long arms wrapping around his waist, legs tangling together beneath the silky confines, flesh grazing over flesh. He pressed in against Ciel's neck, warm breath ghosting over the creamy whiteness. Tongue flicking out to trace vein and jaw line.

Ciel groaned into the touch, hands groping at the older man's back, fingers twining painfully into the demon's ebony hair, as he breathed out a final command.

"Sebastian, I'm too cold, make it warmer; make it so hot I can't stand it."

"As my master commands…." Ciel could feel the smirk pressed against his jugular, right before needle sharp teeth grazed over the sensitive flesh, teasing before clamping down over the pulse of blood coursing through the large vein below.

Ciel arched into the bite, the pulse overwhelming his senses, flooding his ears with the pounding of his heartbeat, the warmth of his body's flush heating him from the inside. Moaning into the sensation his hands trailed down the demon's back, nails scraping the pearly skin, making Sebastian hiss through the bite.

Half lidded eyes caught the glowing ones below and Ciel could see his servant loosing control. Blood games were nothing new to the pair and it looked like tonight might be another of those evenings, but Ciel desperately wanted to feel the all consuming heat that making love to the demon entailed, he didn't care about the pain or the pleasure tonight.

As Sebastian's hands wandered lower he pulled at the man's hips, sliding his knee up his thigh and pushing it against the man's groin, eliciting a low growl from the back of his throat. He slipped one hand around to the front, tugging at the hardening member between them.

Another low growl and suddenly he was laying on his back, looking up at a cascade of shimmering black hair and pulsing ruby eyes, a soft rose tongue flicked out across ivory teeth, the desire clear in Sebastian's eyes. Ciel swallowed audibly but continued to stroke the demon's member, precum leaking out of the tip, sticky as his fingers carefully distributed the moisture across the surface.

He watched as Sebastian's lids lowered in pleasure, half-hooded he bent and nuzzled against the boy's chest, tongue flicking out in a zigzag across sensitive nipples. The hardening nubs standing out red and angry as his teeth scrapped across their surface, nipping and nuzzling he made a twisted course down his chest to the sensitive flesh around his groin.

Sebastian toyed with Ciel, sucking and massaging the tender flesh with nails and teeth and tongue, eliciting soft mewls of pleasure and hisses of contained pain as small pin pricks of blood wheeled along afterwards. He pressed two fingers into the boy's mouth, a light rubbing across his lips telling him wordlessly to suck on the offered appendages.

Ciel sucked the fingers into his mouth, gagging slightly at the length of them. Angling his head a bit he managed to suck them all the way in, tongue lapping at the flesh as he bobbed his head up and down carefully. Sebastian felt a shiver run down his spine, barely suppressing the urge to completely ravish his lover he slowly extracted the digits and slipped them around the boy's hips, raising them as he went.

He leaned in and kissed the boy deeply, his tongue roving along the inside of his mouth, memorizing the feel of every tooth, sharing the same hot breath as he gently eased the slickened fingers into his master, shakily drawing a breath as the tight muscles clamped down on them.

Ciel bucked at the intrusion, squirming under Sebastian's lust filled gaze as he felt the digits worm their way further inside him until they slowly started to pull back out. As the cool night air hit his slickened skin he whimpered at the loss before they forced their way back in, deeper than before. The cycle repeated in an endless wave of sensation before Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian and cried out as he came.

"Se..bast..ian!"

Sebastian held the trembling figure in his arms, pulling them both into a sitting position he gently raised Ciel. Holding him close he initiated another deep kiss, stealing Ciel's breath as he slowly lowered him onto his own aching member.

Ciel's eyes flew open as the wet cock pressed against him, stretching the tight flesh back open as it pushed inside. Ciel clung to Sebastian, gasping for breath as he tried to force the hot pain down, focusing only on the pleasure that was starting to inch its way up through his stomach, that tight ball of tension starting to coil tighter in his groin.

Sebastian's large hands tenderly raised and lowered the boy as he got into the rhythm. As the speed increased Ciel thought he saw fangs inching closer to his throat, felt as nails, sharp as blades, danced across his back. He imagined the blood running freely from his nipple under the careful ministrations of the demon's mouth, a hot steady trickle that clung to his skin and burned as sweat mingled with it.

Maybe it was all just the heady trip he always got making love to the man, he could never tell in the morning, as there where never any marks left, Sebastian was always considerate the next day if nothing else. But for right now he focused on the heat radiating outward from their combined flesh, as the heat built to a blinding light the two clung together, riding out the explosion. As Sebastian lowered him back to the bed and pulled the silken sheets up around them, curling in against the broad chest Ciel sighed satisfied, he was finally warm.

***

The next morning Ciel once more sat at his desk, Sebastian dutifully pouring tea into a new cup and asking if he'd made a decision as to which party he'd attend.

"None," He replied curtly.

At Sebastian's questioning look he sighed and explained, "I already have a contract that is life long. I will choose an heir that is acceptable to Her Majesty when I am older, but I shall take no other into this house or my bed. You have a problem with that?"

He glared at the smirk on his butler's face, "No Sir, you are my one and only Master, I shall obey you in this as in all else. My body is yours and yours alone."

Going to one knee he drew Ciel's free hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss of obedience and loyalty to the back, before turning it and pressing another kiss of love to the palm.

They stayed that way for the briefest of moments, but the meaning was burned into Ciel's right eye and always had been.

Fin.


End file.
